Que idade nós temos?
by St.Lu
Summary: Idade suficiente para fazermos o que quisermos." Bellatrix/OC. FemmeSlash.


**Que idade nós temos?**

_#_

_Eu nunca tive fé_

_Eu nunca fui confiável_

_À beira da esquizofrenia_

_Eu era a garantia de causar uma confusão_

_Eu nunca fui leal, exceto às minhas zonas erógenas_

_Eu sempre terei o olho preto_

_Sou o produto de um lar desfeito [...]_

**Black eyed - Placebo**

* * *

Unhas compridas e pintadas de um carmim profundo. Lábios carnudos manchados pelo rosa choque do batom de grife. Os olhos escuros com a maquiagem pesada e cabelos altos e esvoaçantes. Roupas incomuns, vestidos e botas de salto alto, em sua maioria de veludo.

Tinha passadas largas e confiantes. Rosto amadurecido ao mesmo tempo jovial. Corpo esbelto. Sonora e estridente gargalhada. Jeito insano e predador. Um ótimo ouvido. Incrível agilidade com as mãos.

Pulava algumas lajotas, as quais antigamente nem com esforço tremendo conseguiria transpassá-las ao todo. Que idade teria? Realmente não importava. Suas pernas eram grandes o suficiente para pularem duas daquelas extremidades de vez. Alcançava os marcos das portas, enquanto anos atrás elas lhe pareciam longínquas demais. Os balanços já se encontravam apertados e era difícil conseguir andar sem dobrar os joelhos dolorosamente. O tempo era um aliado e um inimigo.

Caminhava em direção ao apartamento onde deixara sua preciosidade largada, adormecida sob os lençóis impecavelmente brancos. Os saltos de suas botas se chocando contra a superfície dura das calçadas e causando barulhos de choque, de corpos, massas, densidades distintas entrando em atrito.

Não olhava para os lados, mas tinha consciência que todos por quem passava a observavam atentamente. Não era um tipo comum de se ver, aliás, quem era comum? Era a lama preparada para a inundação, era o apocalipse aos berros, era apenas _ela_...

Chegou ao seu destino e passou reto pela recepção. Adentrou o elevador e apertou o botão que a levaria ao seu refúgio. Esperou calmamente a chegada ao seu andar. A porta se abriu. Já estava dentro.

Teve que caminhar mais alguns segundos para poder avistar a enorme cama onde sua pequena ninfeta ainda se encontrava preguiçosamente estirada, porém, com seus enormes e divertidos olhos castanhos abertos.

Esta, quando percebeu a mais velha adentrar o recinto, vagarosamente se sentou na cama, se recostando na cabeceira da mesma.

-- Bella, que idade nós temos? -- perguntou de maneira inocente, sabendo o provável desfecho.

A outra soltou uma aguda gargalhada e fixou seus olhos negros em sua pequena amante. Que idade teriam elas?

-- Idade suficiente para brincarmos do que quisermos. -- respondeu tranquilamente enquanto diminua distância entre elas. Sentou ao lado da sua menina e selou seus lábios.

Primeiramente o beijo nasceu calmo, lento. Bellatrix mordia levemente os lábios da outra e depois os lambia de forma assanhada, esperando permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Permissão esta que era concedida instantaneamente, principalmente quando a morena passava a viajar com suas mãos femininas e fortes ao mesmo tempo, por debaixo da camisola de algodão da menina.

Os arrepios que percorriam o corpo de ambas, eram inevitáveis. Bella desgrudou os lábios de sua pequena e passou a se desnudar. Desamarrou as cordas do espartilho que levava sobre o seu longo vestido vinho e as jogou no chão junto com a peça, de maneira rápida.

O vestido, Bella retirou calmamente, descendo as mangas pelos ombros como se estivesse se acariciando, deixando-o cair sedutoramente por seu corpo até encontrar o chão. Era fascinante a forma como sua pequena a olhava encantada enquanto se despia. Amava a forma quase obcecada com que ela não se permitia tirar os olhos de si.

Seus intensos olhos parecidos com chocolates amargos, que há tempos deixaram de pertencer à uma criança boba e hoje faziam parte de uma mulher completa, por mais que seu corpo evidenciasse sua imaturidade. Ou seria o extremo oposto?

Deixou á mostra suas peças íntimas de cetim e renda negras. Retirou as botas e foi em direção á cama. Sua menina já havia retirado sua camisola e por debaixo não levava absolutamente nada. Seu corpo estava como veio ao mundo e totalmente entregue e Bellatrix teve que sorrir, a pequena aprendia rápido.

Se deitou por cima dela e passou a beijá-la de maneira selvagem. Suas mãos faziam caminho por cada milímetro da pele que se contorcia abaixo de si. Uma pele branca como leite, macia, delicada, com pequenas pintas escuras adornando a perfeição que era. Era um céu estrelado em negativo.

Bellatrix se esforçava a manter os olhos abertos apenas para poder gravar em sua mente cada nova resposta que sua submissa dava ao ser tocada em diferentes pontos, de diferentes formas. Sabia que a renda raspando na pele lisa a deixava louca e por isso friccionava ainda mais os corpos, quase esmagando a menor.

Desceu seus lábios para o pescoço, chupando-o e o manchando com o que ainda restava de seu batom cor de rosa, enquanto suas mãos se entretinham com as coxas e as apertavam de uma maneira dolorida.

Arranhava a pele com suas unhas, deixando vergões vermelhos na pele pura. Marcas como garras de uma fera, uma fera que lutava para sair de seu cativeiro, _ela_.

Os olhos quase comestíveis não conseguiam mais continuarem abertos e em contrapartida, os lábios se abriam para soltarem as lamúrias que não poderiam mais serem sufocadas.

Bella continuava seu caminho com seus carnudos lábios. Ora beijando, chupando, mordendo. Dedicou prazerosos minutos aos carinhos com os seios de sua pequena. Se imaginava como um animal sedento por alimento e assim o fez, praticamente os devorou. Sua ninfa há muito havia se perdido na semi-inconsciência do prazer.

A morena se enlouquecia com os sons dos gemidos da menor. Era estimulante, excitante. Sua pílula da felicidade...a fúria do prazer lhe beliscando as veias de todo seu corpo.

Enquanto continuava demarcando a pele de sua menina com dentes e lábios, Bellatrix esfregava sua intimidade contra a coxa da pequena. E a fricção que o tecido causava, a deixava ainda mais insana. Resolveu por retirar o que ainda vestia. Jogou longe aqueles pedaços de tecidos e novamente se deitou sobre o pequeno corpo.

Chegava a ser desnorteante o choque que causava o atrito das peles, nuas, sem barreiras. Voltou as mãos para o corpo da sua amante e percebeu que ela se segurava em um dos ferros da cabeceira da cama, enquanto ainda mantinha os olhos cerrados. Abriu as pernas dela e beijou sua feminilidade fazendo com que a ninfa soltasse um gritinho. Passou a lamber todo o local e se dedicou ao montinho de carne que tanto chamava a sua atenção. E sua menina possuía um perfume afrodisíaco que a inebriava.

Teve que segurar as pernas da pequena, pois esta se remexia incessantemente devido ao prazer que estava sentindo. Sabia bem a sensação...queria fugir e ao mesmo tempo permanecer no lugar, sem realmente conseguir. Não era mais dona de suas próprias ações, as reações possuíam um peso a mais quando colocadas na fina balança de açúcares.

Bella deu leves mordidas e sorriu ao perceber que a outra tremia. A penetrou com a língua e ficou por tempos incontáveis ou nem tanto, até sentir que sua bela menina havia chegado ao clímax. Voltou seus beijos no sentido contrário pelo corpo da menor à medida que passava a se estimular com os dedos. Estava completamente excitada. Por pouco que não chegara a ter um orgasmo ao presenciar os tremores e sonoros gemidos que sua flor dera ao chegar no acme do ato sexual.

Se surpreendeu quando sentiu a mão da pequena segurando a sua e lhe sorrindo de maneira preguiçosa pelos efeitos do prazer que ainda percorriam seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e Bella decidiu que a deixaria no comando, pelo menos uma vez.

A menina pediu que ela se deitasse e assim o fez, se deixando ao seu bel prazer. Ela passou a serpentear o corpo de Bellatrix e ondulá-lo como um ser ofídico. Arranhou os lados do corpo da mulher que outrora lhe dera tanto prazer e viu como os pêlos de sua amada se arrepiavam com os toques.

Passou a dar beijos molhados por todo o corpo de Bella, se entretendo com os bicos de seus seios, assim como ela havia feito consigo. Puxou de leve a argola que Bellatrix ostentava em seu seio esquerdo e vislumbrou com olhos contentes como ela arqueava suas costas em busca de mais contato.

A respiração de ambas estava pesada, entrecortada. Sons de risos eventualmente eram ouvidos, enquanto a brincadeira continuava. A menina fez seus dedos encontrarem o ponto frágil da morena e ela instintivamente se pressionou contra os dedos da ninfa enquanto esta se deliciava movimentando -os, ao passo que levava sua boca de encontro à feminilidade de Bella.

Bellatrix levantava as mãos para o ar imaginando se assim pudesse pegar aqueles pontos brilhantes que flutuavam acima de si. Esticava os dedos enquanto os gemidos se intensificavam e os tremores se tornavam quase desumanos para sua alma pecadora. Seus braços caíram pesados sobre o colchão enquanto sentia o clímax se aproximando. Virou a cabeça para o lado, tampando seu rosto com a cachoeira negra de seus cabelos, enquanto apertava os lençóis firmes em seus dedos e se rendia as sensações do ápice do momento.

A força saiu momentaneamente de seu corpo e se sentiu leve. Os lençóis escorregaram de seus dedos e ela sentiu toques delicados que retiravam seus cabelos de sua face. Seu corpo inteiro formigava. A outra sorria encantada enquanto lhe dava delicados beijos pelo rosto e por fim se deitava ao seu lado, se deixando ser completamente abraçada.

Oh! Sua pequena amante com certeza sabia o que fazia e inconscientemente estufava o peito de orgulho por tê-la ensinado o que de mais prazeroso havia na vida: o amor.

Sim, porque muito antes de se desejarem, elas se amaram. E foi estranho, porque Bellatrix não conseguia a ver, senão como uma pirralha desaforada que amava lhe tirar do sério. E a pequena adorava lhe chamar de louca, demente, insana. E ela deveria ser realmente uma verdadeira insana retardada por perceber tarde demais que tudo o que a menina-mulher fazia era para lhe chamar atenção.

Sim, descobriu que sua ninfeta era o demônio em face angelical. Era uma planta linda e venenosa. A encurralou de tal forma que não teve escapatória. E quando Bellatrix, professora de piano e aparentemente muito senhora de si, se viu jogada contra a parede do corredor da casa de sua nada pacata aluna, é que ela soube que estava perdida. Totalmente.

E naquele dia, quando ela tomou seus lábios de forma sensual, porém completamente inexperiente, Bellatrix descobriu que deveria ensiná-la algo muito mais grandioso do que notas arrancadas das teclas do pomposo instrumento brilhoso de cauda...

E lentamente passou a ensiná-la...e também aprendeu uma lição que já achava impossível...

-- Quantos anos nós temos agora, Bella? -- novamente o mesmo questionamento. Bellatrix ficava incerta, não sabia o motivo que sua menina dos olhos interrogava sobre este assunto. Ou no fundo apenas tinha medo. Medo de terem que contar nos dedos o que o grande senhor do tempo ainda havia reservado para elas.

-- Temos a idade que quisermos, meu anjo. A idade que quisermos...- passou a alisar seus cabelos escuros, porém não tanto quanto os seus e percebeu que após alguns minutos ela ressonava levemente.

Era estranho. Levemente insano. Absurdamente errado.

Nunca poderia assumir um relacionamento com sua pequena, pois apesar de toda a evolução pela qual a humanidade passara através de eras e mais eras, em muitas mentes, a racionalidade estagnara no tempo, em alguma época passada e preconceituosa.

Jamais colocaria sua adorada numa exposição tortuosa e desnecessária. Agüentaria o tempo que fosse por detrás das pesadas cortinas que tampavam a visão de suas janelas. Era o seu mundo particular, o mundo particular _delas._

Onde elas podiam ser o que quisessem, como bem entendessem. E Bella por vezes passava minutos tentando convencer sua amada de que jamais seriam vistas com bons olhos perante a sociedade, apesar de ter discernimento suficiente para saber que toda forma de amor e de amar era e sempre seria linda.

Desde pequena possuía uma forma considerada torta de viver e ver sua realidade. Sempre fora diferente. Não gostava de pentear suas bonecas como as outras meninas faziam, preferia cortar-lhes os cabelos. Detestava os vestidinhos e as brincadeiras delicadas de garotas. Odiava os assuntos de casinha e os jogos de chá em miniaturas, porém, quando alguma se machucava, possuía uma palpitação em correr e abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. E sempre ficava.

Percebeu, com o passar dos anos, que não queria ser protegida, não queria ser agarrada. Ela quem queria proteger e agarrar. Ela quem desejava pôr um corpo frágil no colo e o aquecer, passar seu calor, o submeter às suas carícias, amar.

Estranhamente usava vestidos. E saltos altos. E maquiagem, unhas compridas. Feminina. Mas um feminismo voraz, que instiga, devora, subjuga, forte, marcante, impactante. Belo como ela. Bellatrix.

E quando se tornou independente e bem sucedida, e posteriormente herdeira de uma fortuna da família que aparentemente estava falida, passou a seguir seus instintos, seus desejos. E foi através deles que seu caminho cruzou com o de sua pequena e com a família dela. E a contrataram e lhe confiaram muito mais do que aulas, a confiaram também como acompanhante para que a menina-mulher não se sentisse só, quando estivessem ausentes em suas infindáveis viagens. Claro, apenas se ela assim desejasse. E ela assim o fez. Não precisava, mas sentia que queria e nunca se arrependeu.

E o corpo quente e nu recostado ao seu, já fazia parte de sua realidade._ Ela_ inteira fazia.

Beijou o ombro da sua amada delicadamente. Um roce quase imperceptível. E descobriu que independentemente da idade que tivessem, teriam uma vida inteira pela frente. E quando os anos se tornassem pesados e inevitavelmente diminutos, elas poderiam ter a idade que quisessem, o tempo era delas, elas ditavam seu ritmo, eram donas absolutas da ampulheta de suas existências, tampavam o furo da areia, mesmo que imaginariamente.

Eram escravas ordinárias de um sentimento colorido, manchado de negro. E Bella percebeu que as cores do arco-íris não eram tão brilhantes e que o pote de ouro estava vazio. Mas nada de muito grave, afinal. Poderiam elas próprias passarem a encher, mesmo que lentamente, o pote valioso de suas vidas. E quanto às cores desbotadas do arco-íris...Bellatrix sempre preferiu tons escuros mesmo.

-- Que idade nós temos?

-- Idade suficiente para nos amarmos eternamente.

[...]

* * *

**N/A: **_Bem, não estava muito certa sobre postar esta história...mas minha mammy disse que eu deveria, e assim, como uma boa filhota que sou, a obedeci._

_Então, um thanks cheio de abraços, mordidas de levinho, lambidas e uivos pra minha mamy Coyote por ter lido a fic e retirado um pouquinho de meus temores e incertezas..._

_E sim!!! Coy é minha mammy, mesmo que ainda não oficialmente, mas eu já me considero parte integrante de sua família...huahua..._

_Aliás, minha mammy apesar de fazer parte dos canídeos, é uma gatéééééééérrima de olhos verdes!!! E ninguém que ouse fazer charminho pra ela, pois eu já aprendi a morder...e bem forte...de quebrar os ossos...literalmente._


End file.
